monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Gorgon
"chill out! its just a boy, why you boy obsessed?"- darcy calming down her boy obsessed best friend Rani Ra. Darcy Gorgon is the twin sister of deuce gorgon and daughter of medusa and is so far the only OC pinks has made that is related to a cannon character as she normally prefers Egypt myths but is now getting into other monsters and myths, darcy is nearly the same with the personality of chill with deuce but is different as well. Character Personality Darcy is normally chill and even in tough spots, but isn't like her friend, who is totally boy crazy, which gets on darcy's nerves a little, but she is always into playing games with rani, and watching a bit of movies with her, she is normally seen with rani a lot and the pair are always game crazy, even though darcy keeps the chill on. She is always looking at books, hiding the fact that they cooking books but uses old covers from other books to hide the covers of the books, she trusts rani with this secret though. She and games though, they seem to be a pair as she is always playing the latest game, including yugioh, something she plays with akila sphinx sometimes when the pair get free time to do so, she is also playing video games with rani a lot and seems to beat her a lot at the games a lot. Appearance Darcy has snakes growing out of her hair and is always wearing shades to stop herself from turning people to stone, but its assumed she has green eyes like her brother, she does have some green scale like things on her arms but prefers hiding them under her green shirts. Classic Monster Darcy's mother is Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology, She in the myths tale was transformed into a monster by Athena, her hair into snakes and when people looked at her, they turned into stone. MORE info coming soon as user does more research... Relationships Medusa/Mother: Darcy is a bit close to her mom but doesn't seem to mention their relationship much when rani asks and when it came to family tree research sleepover they had at ranis place. Deuce gorgon/twin brother: Though the pair don't speak much at school, she appears to be close to her twin and he appears to make sure shes ok a lot, even though half the time shes with rani. Rani Ra/Best Friend: Rani and Darcy have been friends since they started school and met in physical deaducation when rani was trying to get out of the lesson but darcy cheered her up and promised to help her up if she fell, and the pair always hang out, always playing games together and when Anna Apip starts on rani, she sticks up for her. Akila Sphinx/ Friend: the pair don't hang out much as akila is hanging out with the dreamio teamio a lot but the pair in free time play yugioh together, its the only game so far darcy has been beaten at as she is still getting used to the game. Anna Apip/enemy: The pair don't get along due to anna always starting on akila and rani a lot and darcy always stands up to her when anna sometimes starts up on darcy and is sometimes close to turning anna into stone to shut her up for a bit. Viperine gorgon/cousin: Though the pair don't see each other, the gorgon family does go on their summer vacation to Petros Island yearly and the pair sometimes do makeovers for each other. Danielle Kristoff/best friend: the pair met in hiss-tory class and when darcy got told by the teacher, being mr, what the kids call, loser, to take of her shades and when she did and he turned to stone, she laughed and the trio of rani, dani and darcy hang out sometimes now. Romance Darcy notes that once her and connor Anubis were a thing, but caught him flirting with another ghoul and broke up with him and when she met Samual Dragon, son of a dragon, she noted for once, she didn't talk, and after a while, the pair started dating, as she notes, she can trust him and he always listens to what her opinion is. Pet Darcy owns a pet snake she likes to call Celtic, as she is getting into myths now and celtic was the first name to come to her. Outfits Basic Darcy normally wears a light green long sleeved shirt with a red jean type of short sleeved jacket with a grey belt with a red buckle on it and wears a black skirt with it and a pair of dark grey leggings, along with a pair of light green doc martins that have red laces on it, a pair of light yellow bangles, one on each wrist and a pair of black shades, her snake hair down. Gallery DG Basic.png|Darcy Basic Cooltext1797608160.png|Logo DG lunaii.png|Best attempt at a lunaii Theme song- I wear my sunglasses at night by corey hart Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Pinks OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Gorgon